


July Can't Come Soon Enough

by Rowen_Gray



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Requited Love, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowen_Gray/pseuds/Rowen_Gray
Summary: During quarantine, Aziraphale gets lonely and calls his demon. Cake is eaten. Sex is had. Not much else.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	July Can't Come Soon Enough

Aziraphale wrung his hands in his lap. He had spent the last few weeks mending some first editions, reading and rereading his favourite books, and baked through an entire cookbook, and none of it sounded interesting anymore. 

Normally this ennui would inevitably lead to phoning Crowley and meeting up at the park or dining wherever struck Aziraphale’s fancy. During the past two days, he picked up the phone before remembering Crowley’s extended nap more times than he’d care to admit. Although loathed to admit it, he missed the demon.

He eyed the mobile on his desk. Crowley gave it to him after the failed Armageddon and showed him how to use it. It sat untouched in his desk since, but Crowley showed him how not only to call but call with video. Seeing the demon, even if just through a screen, would alleviate the weird feeling building in his chest at not having seen him for so long. He pushed the few buttons it would take to show him his demon.

“Is everything okay, angel?”, his voice equal parts groggy and concerned.

At the first sight of the demon’s eyes, Aziraphale’s chest did the same stutter as the first and only time he free-fell and opened his wings at the last second. Those eyes blinked a few times before settling on the screen.

“Of course, dear. I know you planned on napping until all this is over, but, well, I guess I’ve gotten a bit lonely.”

Crowley sat up and held the mobile out far enough for the angel to see his whole face. They hadn’t seen each other since the start of quarantine, and Crowley looked slightly different. His hair fell around his chin, and a short beard had grown. He looked less put together, but it looked good on him. And if he had the urge to run his hands through the beautiful red hair, that was no one’s business but his own.

You look good,” he blurted before his mind caught up. “Sorry. It’s just been awhile since I’ve seen another being. It seems I’ve gotten rusty.”

“It’s fine, angel. You look good, too,” he whispered.

He looked at himself in the little picture of himself in the corner. Unable to go to his barber and unwilling to miracle his hair, it had gotten long, and curls stuck out at every angle. He ran his fingers through it, but it didn’t tame his hair in the slightest.

“I don’t know about that.”

“Agree to disagree. Haven’t been up long enough to hold a debate against my favourite stubborn bastard.”

“And I didn’t call to discuss my corporation.”

“Did I miss anything during my nap?”

He stretched his arms above his head, and the angel winced at the pops and cracks that sounded through the speaker. He’d never asked, but he was sure that the serpent had several extra vertebrae; there was no other explanation for his hips to be able to move like that. Best not to go down that road.

“Not much has changed. Ridiculous humans doing ridiculous things. You know how they are.”

Crowley nodded, and his hair fell into his eyes. He snapped, miracling a hairband into his hand. He pushed his hair out of his face. Aziraphale had to bite his lip to stop from commenting on how adorable he looked. If calling him nice got him shoved into a wall, he shuddered to think about what would happen with that comment; he wasn’t sure why he had that reaction, but he knew it wasn’t fear.

“There’s not actually much for us to talk about, I’m afraid. Not much has changed,” he added after a moment.

Crowley cocked his head to the side. After six thousand years with his angel, he knew him as well as anyone could. He fluffed his pillow before settling back against his headboard.

“You could eat some of that cake you mentioned last time.”

A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth, and he tilted his head and raised his eyebrows in obvious invitation. After millennia, they both knew the steps of their dance: tempt, deny, push just a bit, acquiesce. He spoke in the low, goading almost-whisper that got to him every time.

“Oh, I don’t know. Wouldn’t that be rude?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

That smile, the one that slowly split his face and looked just as snake as human, drew across his mouth, and Aziraphale had to remind himself to breathe. For a moment, he knew how Eve felt. There was a reason he was known as the original tempter.

“Give me a minute. Everything is in the back room. Can’t risk it getting on the books, you know.”

Aziraphale placed the phone on the table, giving Crowley a lovely view of his ceiling. The demon rolled his eyes, but the smile gracing his lips betrayed his fondness. Although fond, he didn’t want to be left in the main room while the angel puttered around.

Before he could move too far, the demon said, “Take me with you. You’ll be more comfortable on the couch, and, as you said, you can’t risk the books.”

Aziraphale frowned at the assortment on his table. Everything was delicious; he assumed it would be, so it naturally was. The problem was that he had too much to choose from.

“I’m not sure where to start. Do you have any suggestions?”

"Let me see what you've got."

Aziraphale turned the phone around to face the coffee table covered with his baked goods. The table was piled so high that they kind of blended together. A darker cake stood out from the rest of the bread and lighter pastries.

“How about that cake next to the small mountain of scones?”

The angel hummed in thought. It was heavier than he was thinking, but it would pair lovely with the last of the tea that Crowley had given him before quarantine. Crowley cleared his throat to get the angel out of his head.

“I have to admit that this has become one of my favourites.”

“What is it?”

“Devil’s food cake, hush, it’s not that funny, with a dark chocolate ganache, topped with strawberries to offset the darker tones.”

“Sounds lovely.”

He cut himself a piece and puttered around making the tea and setting a spot at his usual armchair. Although it’s needed reupholstering over the years, he’s had the same chair since the shop opened, so he settled in and the chair conformed to his shape. He tucked in his napkin and wiggled as he picked up his fork. He sliced through it and sighed at the easy glide.

He put the first bite in his mouth and moaned at the dark chocolate mixed with the sweet strawberries. A little bit of juice escaped the corner of his mouth, and Crowley wanted to chase it with his tongue, the fact he didn’t like strawberries much be damned. Without a thought, his hand strayed to rub himself through his silk pajamas. Once he realized, he yanked his hand away, but his angel was too distracted by the dessert to notice. He made his way through the cake in his usual manner: slowly cutting off a piece, closing his lips around the tines, and obscenely moaning at the flavor.

“I think I did well on the cake, but these are some really scrummy strawberries. Some of the best I’ve had in awhile.”

“Maybe try dipping them in some cream?”

Aziraphale snapped, and a tray appeared laden with the strawberries and some cream. He searched them for the biggest, reddest berry and dipped it into the bowl. Once satisfied, he lifted it to his lips, and Crowley waited for the near-blasphemous sound that he knew would accompany. He stopped breathing so that he wouldn’t give himself away as teeth bit through the fruit. Aziraphale’s eyes closed in bliss, lips parted on a sigh.

“Quite a good idea, as always, dear.”

The demon hummed, not trusting his voice. Aziraphale, unaware of his friend’s plight, picked another strawberry and repeated the process. Crowley, part-time snake, didn’t strictly need to blink, and he took advantage of that; he registered every minute movement and memorised it for future purposes.

A bit of cream clung to the corner of his mouth, and Somebody, Aziraphale had been on this world, eating food, too long for this to be another accident. His tongue chased the missed drop, and it was far too easy for Crowley to imagine it was something of a far more intimate nature. As usual, whatever Crowley suggested came back to haunt him, but he wasn’t too upset about this development.

The demon’s cock twitched, and he considered miracling it away, but he had been given a golden opportunity. For the first time since they’ve known each other, Crowley could enjoy Aziraphale eating like he’d always longed to. As long as he didn’t make it too obvious, the angel would never have to know. He returned the hand to his bottoms and resumed rubbing himself through the silk. He often had to will away his Effort during their dinners, so it didn’t take much to get himself fully hard.

“Why don’t you tell me everything that you’ve done the past couple of weeks?” he asked, partly to distract the angel but mostly to hear his voice.

The angel happily told him about his new books and how he had taken knitting back up for the first time in a few centuries a couple weeks ago. Crowley nodded, but he had no idea what he had said. He ran his cupped hand over his length, paying special attention to the head.

Aziraphale popped another strawberry into his mouth and damn near whimpered when the berry burst on his tongue. This would join the wank bank; it would fit in nicely beside the angel rolling up his sleeves to show off his forearms at the turn of the last century, wielding the flaming sword, and, of course, the Bastille with those ridiculous shoes and the handcuffs, a long favourite of Crowley’s.

The demon moved his hand under the band and thanked Somebody that he decided to go without pants. He swirled his thumb around the head before stroking it in his loose fist. There was no need to rush; this would probably never happen again—the camera giving him the ability to control what the angel could see—, so he might as well enjoy it. He pulled his foreskin back and had to hide his groan behind a cough.

The angel continued to prattle on about his cooking, books, and how governments around the world have misdealt with the pandemic. Crowley hummed and nodded during lulls or when the angel seemed to expect his input. He had learned long ago how to pretend he was listening as to not hurt the Angel’s feelings.

Crowley tightened his hold on his cock. He moved as little as possible, but the up and down of his arm couldn’t be mistaken for anything else. He just needed to keep his angel eating and talking for a little longer. Maybe he’d disconnect right before he came and blame a faulty connection because there was no way he could do it quietly. It was a tough decision; he didn’t want to miss anything or give himself away. He could turn it off his end for a few moments and use a miracle to orient himself. That’s probably what he’d do.

Aziraphale, nearing the end of his berries, asked the demon what he should eat next since his last idea had been such a smashing hit, but he didn’t get a response. He politely cleared his throat, but was still met with silence.

For the first time in a while, Aziraphale really looked at Crowley. A thin sheen of sweat had gathered around his hairline and his eyes had gone yellow from corner to corner. He watched him from the side of his eye so the serpent wouldn’t notice he was watching. It was subtle, but his shoulder shook rhythmically, and his fangs, they had grown to fangs at some point, dug into his lip.. His breathing was also faster than usual, a quiet panting. Aziraphale had been around humanity too long to not know what he was doing; he had been there when Adam and Eve discovered it, after all. He had waited on him this long to make the first move between them; maybe he needed to force his hand. He wiped the smile from his face and tried to reenact his affronted attitude from the Bastille.

“Crowley, are you-”

Crowley stopped moving, and the breath caught in his throat. He removed his hand from his pajamas, and he instantly softened as panic set in. His first instinct was to hang up and disappear halfway around the globe, possibly in his snake form, until enough time had passed that his transgressions were forgotten by the passage of time.

“Shit, angel. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go back to sleep, and when I wake up, we can pretend this never happened. How’s a century? However long you need.”

“We will do no such thing.”

His eyes burned as tears threatened to gather. Demon or not, he had crossed a line with his oldest friend, and he would do whatever it took to prove himself worthy of forgiveness. Without thought, mostly likely as a protective measure, his glasses appeared on his face. Whatever the angel said, he couldn’t do it while he could see his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. Please-”.

“Will you stop and pay attention?

His demon had always been a being of action; maybe he should follow his lead and make the leap for the both of them. With a steadying breath, the angel moved the phone further from his face and ran his unoccupied hand down his front. He watched for the demon’s reaction as he rubbed at himself through his trousers. They both gasped as he cupped himself. He used the heel of his hand to provide enough pressure to feel it through his layers.

“Angel, I can’t. If you don’t mean it…”

Stopping, Aziraphale tutted, “I don’t know how long I’ve been in love with you, you wiley serpent, but I knew when you saved me in Paris. And I knew you loved me back when you rescued me and my books from those dreadful Nazis. We’re on our own side now, and nothing is stopping us.”

“You, you love me?” 

Crowley’s glasses slipped down his nose, and he waved them into the aether. He didn’t think he’d need them now, and he could bring them back if he was wrong.

“Yes, do keep up, dear. Now, I always imagined our first time together as well, actually being together, but I’ll take what I can get right now.” He paused, and when he resumed, the prissiness disappeared from his voice. “ I’ve missed you quite terribly, dearest.”

Crowley mouthed ‘imagined’ before finally catching up and immediately getting stuck on ‘dearest’. What a rollercoaster the day was turning out to be, and he had only been up for a short time.

“And watching you pleasure yourself, knowing it was because of me, affected me, dearest.”

Aziraphale ground his hips and whimpered at the feeling. Not wanting to let the angel leave him behind, he cupped himself. They both watched as the other teased themselves over their clothes.

“What are you working with, angel?”

“I’ve always preferred a quim for myself.”

Crowley’s hand quickened at the thought of the angel open and wet for him. He had imagined him with a cock, a cunt, neither, and anything in between, so nothing he said would’ve been a problem. He wanted to feel how soft he was and to know how good he tasted as he came over and over again. If he had a say, they would test every configuration and know him every way there was.

“Of course, you hedonist, and when we’re finally together, I’m going to get you off so many times you cry from the sensitivity and have trouble walking the next day. Drunk on pleasure. How does that sound?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale gasped and slipped under the waistband of his trousers and pants. “And you? What do you have?”

“I’m pretty flexible, but I currently have a cock. That alright?”

The blond moaned as he imagined, not for the first time, his love stroking himself. What he had didn’t matter, but the thought of something hot and hard inside of him caused him to feel empty; not even three fingers would satisfy this need as old as humanity itself.

“Let me see,” he half begged, half demanded.

Never able to deny his angel anything, he flipped to the other camera. Aziraphale clenched around nothing from the sight, knowing that it would fill him perfectly. A touch longer than average and with enough girth to provide the perfect stretch. It was almost like he knew how to fill his angel perfectly and created the perfect cock for him. Crowley ran his thumb over the head, gathering up the precome that steadily spilled out.

“Beautiful.”

“Can I, angel? I want to see what you like.”

Without a thought to his clothes, he miracled away his trousers and pants. After figuring out how to angle the camera for the best view, he showed Crowley his white blond curls and wet folds. He ran his fingers along his labia to hold himself open for his demon’s inspection. Damp white curls clung to his mons. Slick shone on his thighs, and they had barely gotten started. He widened his hips for a better angle.

“Fuck. I’m gonna discorporate.”

Aziraphale pulled back his clitoral hood to show off his swollen bundle of nerves and rubbed soft circles on it. He threw his head back at the direct contact; it was too much and not enough at the same time. He dipped his fingers in briefly to wet his fingers and bring it back to his clit. The demon watched without blinking, eyes full golden. Crowley worked himself faster, twisting on the up-stroke, and they created a feedback loop of moans and quickening hands as they sought out their pleasure together.

Aziraphale snapped, and the phone stayed where it was in the air even as he moved his hand to grip the arm of the chair. With his other hand, he inserted two fingers and curled them to hit his g-spot and used his palm to stimulate his clit. A tightness grew in his pelvis, and he wouldn’t have long before he fell over the precipice. He loved seeing Crowley fuck his fist, but he wanted to see his face in ecstasy the first time they came together.

“Crowley, I need to see your beautiful eyes.”

After a few curses, the camera switched to show Crowley’s face. Aziraphale gasped at his eyes, a beautiful amber from corner to corner and irises so blown they were basically round. A slightly sharpened fang worried his lip as he tried to hold back.

The angel added another finger and spasmed around them. He was so close, but he fought to stay on the edge. He scrunched his eyes in concentration. A tremor ran through his body. He’d imagined this moment thousands of times, and in every single one, they came together the first time. By the sounds Crowley made, he knew he was close, too.

“You, too. Please, angel.”

Unwilling to try to figure out the technology at that moment, he lifted his hand from the arm of the chair long enough to miracle the camera to focus where he wanted. When he returned his hand, the wood groaned under the pressure.

"Shit. Close, angel. Open your eyes. Let me see."

Aziraphale concentrated, willing his eyes to open and watch Crowley come undone. After all these years, seeing him could be more than a fantasy, and he wanted nothing more. If anything, his eyes screwed shut tighter as the thought of what Crowley probably looked like almost put an end to it.

“Please,” he rasped.

With a herculean effort, he opened his eyes. They appeared on his face, down his neck, and disappeared into the collar of his shirt. His human eyes remained firmly shut as he threw his head back with a moan and white-hot pleasure wracked his body. Electricity pulsed out from his cunt and seized his muscles. He was so far gone that he didn’t notice the loud crack; the only things he could focus on were his pleasure and Crowley’s hand’s furiously moving over his near purple cock.

Crowley followed a few seconds later, eyes fixed to the screen as Aziraphale struggled to hold onto his human form, and Crowley doubted that he had seen anything more awe-inspiring since his creation. Dozens of eyes watched as he trembled and coated his hand and part of his shirt, his angel’s name on his lips, and Aziraphale whimpered. He worked himself until it was too much and collapsed as if bones and joints were merely a suggestion.

Before he had fully come down, the ginger softly rasped ‘angel’, voice sex-rough, and Aziraphale orgasmed again. He cried Crowley’s name and gushed around his hand, leaking onto the chair below. After weakly working himself through his aftershocks, he collapsed into his chair.

They caught their breaths, smiling, for a few moments before Crowley did what he did best: ask questions.

“So, eyes, huh?”

The ones that weren’t normally there blinked back into the plane they normally inhabited as the Angel groaned.

“Is that your halo?”

He peaked a human eye open before saying, “It would seem so.”

Crowley nodded.

“Did you break your chair?”

The blond looked confused before lifting up the hand holding the splintered hunk of wood.

“It would seem so,” he repeated.

He reattached it and cleaned the slick with a wave of his hand. As he came back to himself, he felt cold and alone. No matter how he imagined their first time, it always ended with them so entangled they would be mistaken for one entity. He sagged into the chair, eyes downcast, as he worried the seat cushion.

“I wish you were here.”

“Angel,” Crowley warned. “You said we couldn’t.”

“I’ve wanted to run my hands through your hair from the moment I saw you. Hold you. Kiss the sigil that I haven’t been able to get out of my mind for six thousand years. If only...”

He knew that tone. The ‘Please Tempt Me While I Put Up a Token Protest’. It always helped when they wanted the same thing, but he needed the angel to admit that he wanted him there, too. No more saying ‘no’ while pulling him closer.

"I need you to say it, angel."

"I love you."

A slow grin spread across the demons face, and he ducked his head to hide the way those simple words melted him.

"I'll never tire of hearing that, but I meant that I need you to ask me over. No beating around the bush. Tell me you want me there with you, and I'll be there in an instant."

"Dearest, I haven't wanted you anywhere else for a long time."

Good enough. Without hesitation, he snapped and appeared on his usual couch. Their chairs were so close that their knees bumped, but Crowley held himself rigid. He raked his eyes over the half-naked angel, lingering on his flushed and dripping labia.

“Tell me you don’t want this, and it’ll go no farther.”

“I will most certainly not. I believe I mentioned something about running my fingers through your hair and kissing you.”

“I’m talking about more than that, angel.”

“That’s just where I plan to start.”

“Once started, I won’t be able to stop, not for the rest of eternity. I’ll never be able to give you up.”

Aziraphale rose from his chair settled on his demon’s lap and carded his hands through the soft hair. With a thought, the blond vanished the rest of their clothes, leaving nothing between them.

“Promise?”

Crowley crashed their lips together. It was not the first kiss for either of them, but it was yearned for for most of human history. They nipped, mapped the other’s mouth, and sucked on their lips. The demon bucked his hips, inadvertently running himself along his love’s seam.

“You deserve to be taken to bed and worshipped.”

“I deserve to be taken on this couch, as hard and fast as those impossible hips will let you.”

“You can’t just say things like that, angel. Not if you want this to last,” he ground out, thumping his head on the back of the couch.

Aziraphale took advantage of his proffered neck and licked a trail from collarbone to ear. He rocked himself back and forth, anything to lessen the ache building again.

“You can worship me to your heart’s content some other time, but I can’t wait. Please, dearest.”

“Have you ever done this before?”

“A few times over the years.”

Crowley stilled and held Aziraphale at arm’s length. When he tried to move back towards him, but deceptively strong arms held him in place. The serpent’s brow furrowed and his lips curved downwards. Neither moved as he worked through it. A tear spilled over the angel’s cheek, and he shrank on himself, but his eyes shone defiantly.

“Will you judge me on the lovers I took to make the lonely years more bearable? I certainly remember a few of yours being paraded around, and it nearly killed me.”

His face softened as he whispered, “Never. I’m just upset we had to wait so long.”

Crowley kissed the tear away before moving his lips to softly press against Aziraphale’s. The angel brushed his serpent’s hair out of his eyes and stared into them. He nodded, apparently finding what he was looking for. Heaven and Hell had taken so much from them, but neither were willing to let them take this.

“I cared for them, but my heart has only belonged to you. Now, will you take me?”

“Hard and fast?”

“If you’re amenable.”

“Turn around.”

Aziraphale flipped over and knelt on the couch. Neither could say who did it, but said couch adjusted until it was at a more comfortable height. Crowley draped himself along his back and kissed up his neck. He nibbled on his ear to hear a breathy sigh that sounded vaguely like his name.. He rubbed his dick across the angel’s lips, both to coat himself in slick and to tease. The angel tilted his hips to try to draw him in, to fill the emptiness that has been building since it all began. Crowley chuckled at the wanton display.

“If you would hurry up, dear.”

“Bastard.”

“You love it”

“I really fucking do.”

Aziraphale hid his smile in his arms. Better not go soft on him and encourage his demon. Crowley knew, but he had something more pressing and was running out of patience.

He positioned his head at Aziraphale’s entrance and eased in before the blond could say anything snarky. He dropped his head between the angel’s shoulder blades and hissed as he worked himself in in small back and forth motions. Nothing had ever felt that good in his long life, and he had to force himself not to race headlong to the finish line; he had to make it good for his angel.

Crowley gripped so hard that he would have broken a human’s bones, but the angel only forced himself back onto his cock with a moan, taking him the rest of the way in. Neither would need to hold back. He slowly withdrew and slammed back in. Aziraphale arched his back and gripped red hair. Crowley got the hint and licked and nipped up and down his neck. He sucked a mark behind his ear so that anyone who looked at them together would know. His every exhale was a low moan.

It would be so easy to get lost in his wet heat, but Crowley wanted to make it special for his love of six thousand years. With the way Aziraphale met his thrusts and whimpered at the feeling of fullness every time he slid in, neither of them would last much longer. There’d be time to give him everything he deserved.

The redhead reached around and ran his fingers along the angel’s slit. Finally getting his hands and fingers on his flushed cunt, he moaned, and gathered slick from around where they were joined. He pushed that thought from his mind or else it would be over immediately. He worked his clit in the tight circles he had seen earlier. Aziraphale’s thighs shook as he fought to hold himself up. It was better than he ever imagined it would be, and he had spent lifetimes fantasizing every variation that humanity had come up with, but he needed more.

Aziraphale reached back, gripped his hips, and set the speed he wanted to be fucked. After the amount of time they’d had to hold themselves back around humans, it had become second nature, but they didn’t need to with each other. If he wanted to be railed to within an inch of his life, he would need to goad him into it.

“Really, what use are those—yes, right there—sinful hips if you don’t put them to use?”

Crowley had spent too long around the bastard for that to get to him, and he didn’t want to hurt him. He’d rather jump into a swimming pool of Holy Water than do that, so he maintained his speed and the power behind his thrusts. It was already more than he’d do with a human, so he held back as every fiber of his being told him to take and claim. But Aziraphale wouldn’t be discouraged, and he knew what always got him riled up, what he couldn’t resist.

With a smirk, he murmured, “You’re so good and gentle.”

If that was how he wanted it to be, then so be it. He snarled and pushed the angel into the cushions and kept him there with one hand and used the other to pull Aziraphale’s hips back with all his demonic strength. The only downside was that he wouldn’t be able to hear the begging falling from his lips. With the only brain cell still firing, he worked out that hearing him and having his hand where they were joined was more important than holding him down. 

The angel laced their fingers on his hip. The angle allowed his cock to perfectly hit the spot inside him that made him see the stars his love made. Without using ethereal strength of his own, there was nothing he could be but accept whatever pleasure Crowley gave him.

“Please, Crowley, please. I’m so close. More.”

He redoubled his work on his clit, and the angel sobbed in relief. A throbbing built in his pelvis, and it made his toes curl. He was almost afraid of the edge he was nearing.

“Please. Please. I need to feel you cum so much that it drips down my thighs.”

“The mouth on you. Probably from all those books you read.”

He couldn’t be outdone by an angel, not in this.

“Fuck, you’re so hot and tight. Feel perfect on my cock. I’m gonna pump you so full, but first I need you to come. Need to feel your desperate cunt pulling me deeper. Now, angel.”

The angel stilled for a moment, held on the brink, until it all came crashing down, and he bounced himself against Crowley to chase and prolong the ebb and flow coursing through him. The fluttering turned to clenching, and Crowley fought tooth and nail to be able to see him through it. He would give up anything, the priceless artwork he’d collected over his life or gluing coins on the sidewalk to annoy tourists, anything, for a few more moments inside his love’s welcoming heat. 

It was his longest and strongest orgasm of the night, and once it let him go, he slumped against the back of the couch. He felt used in the best way.

“Listen to you, begging for a demon’s cock until you shake apart on it.”

“Begging for my love’s cock,” he slurred.

Crowley came, buried as deep as he could go, with a muffled shout of his lover’s name. He pulsed inside him more than he knew he could, possibly from due to an unconscious miracle from one or both of them, Aziraphale’s cunt clenching and milking him of everything. The angel moaned weakly as warm cum trickled down his leg exactly like he wanted. Crowley twitched through his aftershocks until he was too sensitive, but he stayed buried as deep as he could go; the snake part of his brain keeping him there to protect his mate from any competitors.

Aziraphale ran his fingers up and down Crowley’s arm as he waited for him to come back to himself. As light as he weighed, they could lay there for a long time before the angel would need to move, so he basked in the contact. When he was ready, Crowley eased himself out, and both groaned at the feeling of loss. Aziraphale wiggled around until he faced his demon. He placed a kiss on his sigil, then his nose, and finally his lips.

Aziraphale placed his lips so close to Crowley’s ear that his lips brushed it as he spoke and said, “Now we can go up to the bedroom if you wish. I believe you mentioned something about wanting to worship me.”

The angel’s smirk betrayed his wide, innocent eyes. He led Crowley to the stairs up to his upstairs flat, stopping every few steps for more kisses. Crowley untangled their limbs; they would end up fucking on the stairwell at that rate, which was definitely on the docket, but he wanted to spread his angel out and take his time. Aziraphale pouted as he was ushered up the stairs at an arm’s length away.

Once in the bedroom, Aziraphale spun around into his arms and kissed everywhere he could reach, making up for the few minutes when his lips couldn’t map his love’s cheekbones.

“You’re insatiable.”

“Well, we have six millennia to make up for, and you did promise eternity.”

The Serpent of Eden hid his face in his hereditary enemy’s neck to hide the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He was a demon with a sliver of dignity after all.

“That I did, angel. That I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been sitting on my computer, half-finished since June, and I wanted it out of my wip. I'll try to fix tags or any mistakes if you let me know. This is my first foray into this fandom, and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
